


A Gay Sex God?

by missdaisyone



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom!Percy, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Characters - Freeform, Percico - Freeform, Rainbows, Sex God, Top!Nico, banana plan, fem!Percy - Freeform, super gay, theres smuuuut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdaisyone/pseuds/missdaisyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico Di Angelo, gay sex god, comes to camp Half-Blood(an order from Aphrodite.) He doesn't want to go but after meeting a certain son of Poseidon make him change hid mind? We're they literally made for each other? Why did Aphrodite send him in the first place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meeting

'NICO'S POV'

Stupid Aphrodite. Who is she to send me to that camp of minors? She did help me get my immortality, I suppose, but the real question is why did she send me? I was happy messing with mortals and their sexuality. Yah, that's what I do all day. Im the gay sex god, Nico Di Angelo. What am I supposed to do instead? Have sex? Well I cant. Weird? I know but im the top gay sex god, if that makes since. Im only allowed to have sex with one person and that one person was literally made for me. My bottom, is what we'll call him for now (its supposedly an old prophecy but lets not get into that).

I haven't met him yet but maybe... that is why Aphrodite is sending me to Camp Half-Blood! She is the goddess of love after all. Well I shouldn't leave my bottom waiting, now should I? Letting the shadows engulf me I traveled to Camp Half-Blood.

'PERCY'S POV'

Percy Jackson, son of Posiedon, two time savior of Olympus, and as gay as they come, getting hit on? Yah, well you can't blame them, I am very handsome, almost all the guys hit on me. I turn straight men gay! But don't worry, I'm not a slut, I've never even held hands with another guy before. I have gotten a slap to the ass a couple of times and let's just say those pervs will never do it again. It partially is my fault, I may not act slutty but I do dress like one. I'm always wearing the tightest skinny jeans I can find and a loose, Mabe a little to short, flowy shirt. But hey! it's what I'm comfortable in. 

You might think hang out with the other six that helped saved Olympus, and I do, but I mostly hang out with the Aphrodite kids. Before you freak out I have tamed them, they no longer spread rumors, talk fake gossip,or mess with people and their love life. Nope, it all has to be true, and they only mess with love if asked to. I'm their queen, their my bitches, they do what ever I say. It's probably because I wear rainbow, love true gossip, and I'm basically a child of Aphrodite myself. 

But anyways speaking of my kingdom, guess who im with now? Yep, me and my crew of bitches, are walking out of my cabin to go to lunch. And ugh, let me just tell you, walking sucks! Ok, after that comment you may not believe I saved Olympus twice, but I totally did. Its just that I got bought these new pair of white converse and now I have to walk in dirt? Their going to get all dirty. Did I not save Olympus? Excuse me, this is not ok. Im only fricken sixteen I should not have to go through what I did and now I cant even get a fricken sidewalk or a Segway to get to the fricken dining pavilion?

"You ok Perce?" one of my bitches asked me. I got to stop calling them that.

"Ya, im fine. My shoes are just getting all dirty" I replied.

"Omg, we have a thing for that back in our cabin!" Piper screeched. Ya, I changed her too. She's no longer a Barbie warrior, just a Barbie.

"Bitch, are you keeping things from me?" I asked teasingly. She giggled and we all sat down at their table. Fyi, that's a thing now, I can sit wherever I want now.

Half way through my salad (im trying to watch my weight) Rachel came running down from the hill her cave sits on. Why she chose a cave over a room in the Big House, I will never know.

"There's a new prophecy" she yelled. Everyone in the dining hall freaked. Drama queens. I got up knowing im going to be the one to pick her up when she falls. The red head stood in the middle of the tables letting the oracle take over. Her eyes turned green and green mist was swirling by are ankles, she started calling out the prophecy in her creepy oracle voice.

'He will fall with the one who comes'

'The bottom to his top, a god he shall become'

'An old prophecy awakens from the dead'

'A happily ever after is what lies ahead'

'But beware for what comes after'

'They can not be stopped once they are together'

Rachel's eyes turned back to normal (A.N. im pretty sure Rachel's eyes were already green but lets just pretend im making since, ok?) and the green mist magically disappeared right before the oracle fell backwards into my arms, like I predicted. Annabeth, Jason, Piper,and Leo all walked up looking confused and shocked, well not Leo he was to busy tinkering away.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to help me? She's heavier than she looks " I glared at them. Jason picked her up and layed her down gently on one of the empty tables. Before you get pissed at me for not staying in shape let me tell you I still am. I still could beat anyone here at sword fighting, I just lost all my big manly musles ( still have my six pack, that's not going anywhere ). My arms are skinny same with my legs, still strong just not as strong, that's why I couldnt lift Rachel. 

Oh! Rachel. Prophecy, right. All im saying is I got a nice bod with an ass that don't quit. Enough about me.

I looked up at Annabeth waiting for answers. She still has the same look she always has when she's thinking, her eyebrows scrunch up and a small frown on her face.

"He will fall with the one who comes, who is falling? And where are they falling? Maybe tartarus. The second line makes no sense. But obviously someone's becoming a god. And-" she stopped. Everyone was staring with wide eyes at something behind me.

"Hello" a deep voice behind me said. I slowly turned around just to see the most amazing sight I have ever seen in my entire life! Toned arms, his defined face, he was pale as a ghost ( or he is a ghost ) and his eyes almost as black as his hair. It curled at the end and just brushed his shoulders. He was wearing an all black toga that went down to his ankles, barely showing his strappy Sandles. 

Sometime during my staring my group came to stand by me also admiring the sight. I couldnt help but lean in close and whisper

"Are toga's making a comeback cause he's making it work." Apparently it wasn't quiet enough, I could see a smirk playing on his lips. 

"Divertente e bello" He said. Oh gods, he doesn't just have the Italian looks and accent, he speaks the language too! (Translation~ Divertente e bello: funny and beautiful)

'NICO'S POV'

Walking out of the shadows, I ended up right by Thalia's tree. It just so happens I ended up standing on top of one of her roots making me almost fall on my face. 

"Shit!" I yelled catching myself. That was so fucking embarrassing, hopefully no one saw. I looked around making sure no one saw me almost eat dirt. Nope, im good. Straightening my toga, I walked through the invisible border to camp. No demigods were out doing what ever the fuck they do so they must of been in the mess hall. Figures, it is noon.

Walking by the cabins, through the dirt I might add, I saw the most beautiful thing the gods have created. I could only see his back but that's all I needed to tell he was gorgeous. He had wind swept black hair, his arms didn't show musle ( but anyone could tell he could still beat the shit out of some people) nor did his long amazing legs. He was obviously gay, first of all I'm the gay god I just know these things. Second, the rainbow skinny jeans kind of gave it away.

Talking about his jeans, his ass is... there is no words for it, it's perfect. And his flowy white t-shirt went up just enough to see a little bit of skin. Oh my me (A.N. get it? Cause he's a god? OK I'm not gonna make that joke anymore) ok, keep my cool, I'm good. I should go talk to him, I sound like a teenager again, well I do have the body.

I started walking towards the boy careful not to embarrass myself in front of everybody. So, here I am walking like a god should, back straight, head up, confident strides when a skeleton hand grabs my ankle(My fault. Probably because I'm nervous). So it grabs me, and I. Freak. The. Fuck. Out. Im talking full on jumped a good two feet up in the air.

Everybody's looking at me now. That's just fucking GREAT! At least Mr. Great ass still has his back to me. Ok, just act like nothing happened, it's all good.

I'm standing behind him now. What do I do? Slap his ass? Yell boo? God's, no. What am I, three years old? No, how about a simple-

"Hello" I said. He turned around to face me with his ocean colored eyes staring at me. Holy shit, how do they even get that color? This must be that kid that saved Olympus! What was his name? I don't remember. No one told me he looked better than Aphrodite herself! He's still staring at me, ummm... ok, starting to get a little self-conscious. 

What looked like the Aphrodite kids walked up to my beauty, crowding around him like he was their leader. Maybe he is, impressive. He's not even a son of Aphrodite, last I heard it was Posiedon. Ok, is it me or has it been like nothing but silence for like five minutes?

Mr. Great ass finally did something but it wasn't what I expected. He leaned into one of his buddies and whispered

"Are toga's making a comeback cause he's making it work."

I couldnt help but smile, well to most people it's a smirk but they can get over it. Alright gotta bring on the Italian charm. 

"Divertente e bello." I grabbed his hand lifting it up to my lips to give it a small kiss, never breaking eye contact. He blushed and looked away. Always works! This is hopefully what Aphrodite sent me here for. I was so busy staring into my beauty's eyes I didn't notice all the gay guys and straight girls starting to crowd me. I also happened to miss Chiron and that damned wine god heading my way. Now I have to take care of them. This will be fun. 


	2. forming the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forming the plan. But all we got is the name.

'3RD POV'

"Kids back to your table" Chiron yelled. Everyone listened but Percy, still staring at Nico.

"Percy, that means you too!" Chiron added. 'Percy! That's his name' Nico thought. Percy reluctantly looked away from the god and made his way to his table, forgetting about his friends. 

"Di Angelo if you molest any of my kids I will personally escort you to Zues's throne to make sure you get a punishment that even Kronos isnt worthy of" Chiron threatend. He gestured Nico over to the 'adult' table. Percy watched as the Italian sat across from Mr. D with a wicked smile. 

"Why are you here, Do Angelato?" Mr. D snapped. Nico smiled (smirked) even more. 

"Now I'd that how to anyway to speak to a fellow god, Dino?" Nico shot back. 

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Still mad about what I accidentally did at that party?" Mr. D's eyes burst, a blush visable on his cheeks. Chiron quietly chuckled knowing what they were talking about.

"I don't think dropping a bucket of dildo's on me Is an 'accident' " Dionysus managed to get out while grinding his teeth. Chiron couldnt hold it in anymore, he burst out laughing with his deep voice. Nico might of even chuckled. That sure as hell got Percy's attention. Grabbing a banana, unpeeling it he started walking towards their table. Oh, he had a plan. A plan that involved a banana. 

"So, I heard you dropped dildo's on Mr. Wino here" Percy wrapped his lips around almost the whole banana only to come back up to the tip and take a small bite. Percy stared at Nico, who liked his lips watching the whole thing.( A.N. I call that the banana plan)

"Yah, I did. Would you like one?" Nico asked slowly still looking at the boys lips. 

"A dildo? No thanks I already got one" Percy winked and walked away, back to his group who were waiting to go back to his cabin.

'NICO'S POV' 

"I already got one" and he walked away. Oh gods, I think I'm drooling. He's a feisty one. 

"Mr. Jackson has never done anything like that. I usually have to stop him from drowning any other boy that touches him" Chiron said, eyes wide staring at the retreating boy. Mr. D and I were staring too bug I was staring at that swaying ass of his.

"If you ask me he's just desprate. Like every other brat here" Dionysus added the last part quietly. 

"You know Nico a prophecy was said before you got here. One of the lines was 'An old prophecy awakens from the dead'."

I smiled so bright Apollo would of been jealous, crossing my legs I pumped my hands up like I was 'raising the roof' as the kids call it.

"Someone's getting laid" I sang. If you didn't know it's me; I'm getting laid. 

"Someone also might be over-throughing Zues's if he's not careful" Mr. Joy kill, Dionysus, mumbled before taking a sip of his coke. Yah, that's the other part of the prophecy. I get laid, I might... over-through Zues, you win some you lose some. 

"And it might not be with Perseus either" the centaur added. Oh my gods,he was right. The crazy old jack ass was right! It might not be with percy. But I've never felt this way before. I don't just want his ass, I feel drawn to him. Ugh, i don't know. Well, there's only one way to test my theory. I have to have sex with him. For all of gays, leasbians. And bi-sexuals, I'll make the sacrifice. I couldnt help but silence mischievously. 

"I quess I'll have to Find out" I got up heading towards the Hades cabin (I'm still a child of Hades even with my immortality). 

"Why does he have to do this to me?" Chiron shook his head disaprovingly. 

"This is gonna be amazing" Dionysus threw his head back and laughed 

'PERCY'S POV'

"Omg! Percy what was that?" Piper screeched. So apparently everyone saw my banana plan, totally not part of the plan. 

"Yah Perce, im not attracted to you but that was hot" Jason said. 

"You really liked that banana, didn't you?" Leo wiggled his eyebrows. 

"First of all I'm trying to seduce him. Yes, it was a good banana, and what do you mean your not attracted to me? Have you seen me?"

"Piper didn't you see it? Its the work of our mom." Stacy, a child of Aphrodite, said. Piper nodded in agreement. The work of their mom? Love? No it couldn't be. On the other hand I've never done something like that before. It's like I was on auto piliot. Wait a second, who is this sexy bitch? 

"Do you guys know who he is?" I asked. Annabeth was the one to answer my question... partly.

"He's the one in the prophecy. Someone's going to fall somewhere with him. Be-" Everyone glared at her. Gods, sometimes she's the most annoying person on the planet. Drew came up and pushed Annabeth away, ha that was mean, but she wasn't going to stop talking so... whatever. 

"Nico Di Angelo, he's the gay sex god. I think hes looking for someone to be his bottom because he's a top. You know like the sexual way. He's trying to find someone... worthy you could say" Drew said. Worthy? Well, hell, not to toot my own horn but... Fuck it, I'm tooting my horn. I'm worthy. I'm going to find a way to get this son of a bitch. Starting with my clothes. 

"Girls, I need your help." It would of been cool if they squeeled and we did some sort of cool wardrobe change Montoge or something but of course Jason ruined it by butting in. 

"Can I help?" He asked. Pros of letting Jason help: he knows what a man wants to see; he's not bad at picking out clothes. Cons of letting Jason help: the annoying girl side of Jason comes out. 

"The pros out weigh the cons Jase, your in." He practically jumped from the excitement. 

"Well I'm out, this is stupid. He's probably a slut" Annabeth said "Call me when you get over this gay faze." What a bitch! We all know she's had a crush on me sense we were like twelve but I can barley stand her.

"No one wanted you to come anyway, Annabitch" Jason yelled. That got everyone laughing. (A.N. I hate annabeth so please don't mind my bashing on her)

"Alright ladies, lets go sexy this guy up!" Leo grabbed mine and Pipers hand, running to my cabin... in the dirt. My shoes. 

'TIME SKIP'

"We got leg we got beauty, equals gorgeous!" Leo sang. My fashionista's didn't do anything and if they tried they got bitched out by my boys. Yep, Jason and Leo took this project over. And if I do say so myself, I look hot! They dyed the tips of my hair a torquise "to match your eyes" Jason said. Somehow leo managed to get me a camp half-blood rainbow ty-dyed t-shirt, which is a good three sizes to big, but I tucked it into my white shorts. My shorts are kinda like skinny jeans but they stop mid thigh. Putting the finishing on my outfit, wich is just rolling up the sleeves on my shirt a little bit so there not flopping all over the place, I stopped to think. I look like the gods Damn singer from 'Wham!' What the fuck? Whatever, I still look nice. 

"Alright ladies, lets go get Percy a man" Jason threw his arms over Leo's shoulders. If I could make them a thing I totally would. Their shipped. 

'TIME SKIP TO PAVILION'

Leo was totally right about this leg thing. I don't think Nico has stopped staring at them and when I crossed my legs, after Jason yelled at me too do so, he's been locking his lips every ten seconds. 

"Ok, so whats the plan?" I asked. Both of them are staring at me like idiots untill leo said 

"We're supposed to have a plan?" I smacked both Leo and Jason upside the head. 

"Yes there's supposed to be a plan!you two were supposed to have this-"

"Jackson!" Someone yelled. Great, it's the new Ares kid, Tucker. He came here about a month ago, I don't think anyone told him I'm the savior of Olympus, he thinks I'm a child of Aphrodite! Ha. 

"Yes fucker? Oops, I meant tucker" I chuckled innocently. That got him pissed, I could practically see the fire in his eyes. He's trying to act big and bad. Not working with me. 

"My cabin says I need to-"

"Fight me. I know." The Ares cabin now does this thing where they send their new members to challenge me. It's pretty amusing. 

"Well get off your faggot ass and come with me to the arena." Fagot? Oh hell no! He's dead. 

'TIME SKIP'

We're both in our fighting stance staring at each other; anger inbetween us. Everyone was crowded around us, including my sex god up front.

Back to this fight. One second he's lunging at me and the next I have him on the ground, sword at his throat. That was easier than I thought. He was obviously shocked, his eyes were practicaly out of his head. I didn't break a sweat or get any dirt on my clothes. Cool, I'm still lookin nice. 

"Your no Aphrodite child" He squeaked after I removed my blade. 

"Bitch please, im son of Posiedon." Glancing at my Nico I saw that he had a bone going on. No one could really see unless they really looked (wich I did) because of his long tunic covering everything but his arms (oh what those muscles could do).

I walked up to him, more like glided with my legs, gently brushing my fingers across his hips. And... was that a soft moan I heard? 

"You might want to take care of that" I motioned my head toward his hard-on. And if I learned anything from movies, you always leave a man wanting more, so that's what I did. I simply walked away, making sure to swing my hips a little more than usual. Alright, I have the plan name: operation get the italian, but I don't have the acual plan itself. If I hadn't made it clear by now, this man is mine 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not think I would get this done so fast. Wow! You like my banana plan? I'm planning on the smut to be next chapter but I need to know DO YOU EVEN WANT SMUT!!!?? Beacause if you don't im just going to imply it.
> 
> comment, kudos, anything really
> 
> check me out on Instagram: percicoshipper is the name


	3. the bitch brought them together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who knew that Annabeth being a bitch would bring the two boys closer together. Real close.

~PERCYS POV~

One week of trying to seduce Nico and im running out of bananas. Now im stuck with having eye sex with the guy. If you don't know what that means its were two people stare so intently at each other they might as well be having sex. Why bring up eye sex? Its what im doing right now; that is until Annabeth, being the bitch she is sat on my lap without warning.

"Hey babe" she said. Son of a fucking bitch. I stood up making her fall hard on the ground with an oomph.

"Bitch, I've had enough of you. Do that again and I will kill you. You got that?" I've told her before, I hate it when she does things like that. I hate her, she's a bitch, slut, whore, did I mention bitch? I swear ill slit her throat and make it look like a gods damn accident. Someone was knocking on the door before cracking it open and peaking inside. I don't remember walking to my cabin but, ok.

"You ok?" It was Nico. How sweet, he came to check on me. In the last week I didn't get him to give me his D yet but I did start up some good conversations and learned a lot about him.

First, he is very sweet, kind, funny, responsible, a gentleman, I could go on all day. He's a son of Hades, he had a sister (now dead), he was born in the forties in Italy, he loves...

"Perce, you ok?" Oh, I was so busy thinking about him I didn't see him sit by me on my bed. I looked away from him knowing im going to blush.

"Yah, im fine" I mumbled. I could feel the bed shift when he moved closer to me... oh shit, I know where this conversation is going.

"That's BS, tell me." I looked back at him and saw in his smile that I could trust him with the story of my past.

"Well, it started when my mom married a guy named Gabe. He... abused me. Physically and emotionally. At first it was just slaps, he would hit me where no one could see the bruises. Then one night he was really drunk and he pinned me down and..." I looked away embarrassed. I cant believe im telling him this. "He tried to molest me" I said a little to fast. I could see the sympathy in his eyes, then confusion? 

"What do you mean he 'tried' to?" he asked

I mean he couldn't do it. He said I was... to tight. He couldn't get in me". How embarrassing. I looked around my cabin, to ashamed to look in his eyes. There's the lamp, closet, floor. Yah, the floor is looking pretty good right now.

"I see" he grabbed my chin gently with his thumb and index finger, turning my head to look at him. "I love that you trust me enough to tell me this, but why does Annabeth annoy you so much?"

"She calls me 'babe' and 'sweetie', he used to call me that. And when she sits on my lap" Gods she gets me so mad "it reminds me when he pinned me down". My anger went down and im pretty sure Nico could tell because he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Its getting dark. I should go before the harpies get me". Looking out the window, it was kinda dark. I couldn't help but be a little disappointed, I know its selfish but I don't care.

"Yah, ill see you tomorrow?" I looked directly into his eyes.

"Of course!" He smiled, not smirked, but one of his big, real, Nicofied smiles. He wasn't looking in my eyes but lower. My nose? No, my lips. Should I kiss him? Iwant to but does he? Fuck it, he obviously does.

I smashed my lips onto his, making him fall backwards on the bed with me on top of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

"I wanted you the moment I saw you" the god said.

"Me too" I said while starting to take off his toga. I unhooked the brooch and pushed the black clothing down untill it was just around his waist. I pushed up off him so I could get a good look at his sixpack. Good fuckin gods this man has everything.

He got up off the bed and was now standing over me, also making his toga fall all the way off. Let me tell you this guys cock goes with the body, I can safely say this gods 8 inch cock will be going in me tonight. Nico was quik to take my shirt and shorts off while also making me moan by sucking on my neck.

"Mmmn, Nico lean back on the bed" I gasped for breath. He obliged by sitting on the bed and leaning on the head board. I slowly took my last piece of clothing off and crawled between his legs. I watched as he stared at me with half lidded eyes. I bent down and, with no problem, took his whole length in. I sucks eagerly at it wanting to taste his pre-cum. Swirling my tounge around his head and under his cock, I forced his dick all the way down my throat, closing my throat around it and repeated.

"Oh my gods, Per- Percy. D-don't do that long. I-I won't last long" I reluctantly lifted off and he flipped us over so he was hovering over me. Magically, lube appeared in his hand. Must be one of his godly powers to summon lube whenever he wants. He lathered his fingers with the clear liquid and kissed me passionately while sliding in one of his fingers. I shifted uncomfortably, he must of noticed because he asked- 

"Does it hurt?" It doesn't hurt at all actually it's just that when he entered with his finger I finally felt... whole, or complete. 

"N-No, m-more" He listened and added another finger then soon after, a third. I felt no pain at all like what I have been told. 

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded my head not trusting my words. All to soon he left me feeling empty and I whined in protest.

Before I could say or do anything else I felt the tip of his cock at my enterence. Slowly he pushed in putting in one inch at a time. I must be pretty tight because when I looked at his face he had one of the most pleasurable faces I've seen.( Well not that I've actually seen any ). It was just as pleasurable for me too, it's like this penis was made for me.

As soon as he was all the way in me, he began thrusting full force as hard and fast as he could. And still, no pain. All that was heard were the moans and grunts from both me and Nico. Every other thrust he would lean down and kiss me passionate but lovingly. One special thrust he hit the most perfect spot in me making me arch my back and scream Nico's name. From then on he kept hitting that spot untill I was screaming-

"Nico I'm gonna come"

"Me too" he replied. He grabbed my own cock and only had to stroke it three time untill I was screaming and shooting my cum on our stomachs and mostly Nico's hand. My lover was right behind be, reaching his climax, he shot his load inside me also screaming and moaning my name. After riding out our orgasms he carfully pulled out of me.

Nico fell beside me, sweaty and breathless (same as me).

"Gods, that was..." I moaned as clear as I could. That was amazing. There is no words for the pleasure I just felt.

"Yah" he whispered

"Nico?"

"Mmn?' he grunted in response

"I think I love you" I blurted out before I thought about what I was saying. What ever, I said it and I meant it. He turned his head to face me and I looked back. He smiled and said

"I think I love you too" I smiled back and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Perce, I have a very important question to ask". Great. Hopefully it doesn't ruin this fabulous moment. Even though I didn't want to hear it right now, I still nodded my head for him to go on.

"There is an old prophecy that says I am only allowed to have sex with one person, he is my soul mate, we were literally made for each other. He is also only allowed to have sex with me. I think that's why your step-father couldn't do it, because I believe we were made for each other." My mood went down a little when he mentioned Gabe but when he said we were soul mates I couldn't stop kissing him. He chuckled and continued talking

"I wanted to know if you'll become a god. The bottom gay sex god". I stared at him shocked. He wants me to become a god? I snuggled up to his chest and kissed his peck.

"Yes, I'll become a god, for you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I missed last week but I didn't have the chapter written in time. Then I typed it out on my phone, and the damn thing said I wasn't logged in and I lost the whole chapter, now im rewriting it on my laptop witch actually takes longer for me but... what am I gonna do? Im gonna rewrite this thing and finish the damn story, that is what im gonna do!! Sorry for that, I needed a confidence boost there. I edited the chapter so it wasn't just implied smut but the real deal!!! I wasn't going to but some lovely reader said they did want it so I did it.


	4. Zues Says No, but Who Cares?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 13 Olympians have a meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated!!! This is only like half a chapter but I wanted to update even if it was just a little bit

"He denied my offer of immortality before. Tell me why I should offer it again, brother" Zues said. The Olympians we're in their throne room arguing over, yet another, problem: granting Perceus Jackson immortality. 

"When I wanted my son to become a god I didn't mean something this rediculous" Posiedon put in. 

"Are you saying my son's domain is rediculous?" Hades glared at his brother

"Of course I am" the sea god shot back with an eye roll. Hades moved so his face was inches away from his brothers 

"I believe" Hades started with spit flying out of his mouth "That without my son, your little play thing-"

"Mark"

"That you can't stop bragging about, wouldn't exist" the death god finished with a smirk 

Posiedon stood there staring at his brother, shocked at how well he just told him off. That I'd true without Nico, there would be no plaything, Mark. Posiedon quikly turned to his other brother, and without a second thought said 

"Zues, give the boy his immortality" Marks not going anywhere 

Another one of the big three was against Zues. "I know the prophecy. He could over throw me- no all of us" he tried to persuade the other gods. Athena stepped up to add her input 

"Do you really think that Zues? You just hate the brat as much as me. But it's clear that you-"

"Cannot say no." Aphrodite interrupted. She walked up as beautiful as ever and smiled sweetly. 

"It is true love. The fates have already decided that this will happen" Every god stared at the goddess of love, surprised she said anything. Usally she is just an observer

"Your all right" Zues said gloomy

"No shot sherlock" Apollo mumbled under his breath. Zues smirked and stared at Apollo

"But two people need to step down from their thrones. It's obvious their powerful so they will need a throne of their own" Zues chuckled and sat down on his own chair. 'Figure that one out assholes' he thought 

"Actully" Aphrodite started and Zues's smile fell of his face. "They both only need one throne together. They are eachother other half, therefore they make one person together." Artemis stepped up 

"And I happily stepped down. I'm hardly here anyways, always hunting with my girls and all. I will only be here to attend important meetings" The goddess said happily 

Zues snarled. It felt good to make the all-so powerful Zues angry. 

"Fine, I'll give him his immortality." Every god and goddess sat down on their thrones and waited for the savior of Olympus to walk in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe I finally did it?! I've just been so busy and I truly am sorry for not updating sooner, im also sorry that this chapter is so short


	5. The Big Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is im sorry. But im here

'PERCYS POV'

So here i am, in the middle of the gods throne room, about to become a god myself. Nico (or should i say my lover) is standing by his dad's throne smiling, his gorgeous smile, at me. I cant help but smile back. He licked his lips sudectively but i could see his chuckle. Yep, thats my man.

"Alright Perceus Jackson, son of Posideon. Do you accept my offer of imortality?" Zues asked sitting in his own throne. Here we go, about to become a god. Im feeling the excitment now... or im nervous, very very nervous.

"J-just one moment" I said while holding up my index finger. Zues rolled his eyes and mumbled curses at me under his breath as i jogged over to Nico. He looked confused and maybe even worried. Aww he probably thinks im second guessing myself. Hes so cute. I pulled him down so i could whisper in his ear.

"Will it hurt?" I asked. He put my face inbetween his big hands and gently squeezed. Nico said I look cute with my face all scrunched up.

"No, it wont hurt you, cutey" he chuckled and shook my face. Gods he's like the sweetest guy with the biggest muscles, and defined features, and... yep im growing a problem.

"How long will it take, cause I want to... have a little fun" I said rubbing my hand on his hard pec. He groaned.

"What kind of fun?"

"I think you know what kind of-"

"For fucks sake, get over so we can get this over with!" Zues yelled. Oops, throne room, immortality, sex after, I forgot. I ran back to the middle of the throne room.

"Yes, i accept" I replied to the god.

"Perseus Jackson I grant you imortality blah blah blah, great power comes great responsibility, blah blah blah. And then some more stuff that im sure that son of Hades will explain to you. While your fucking" he added that last part quietly. What an asshole. Next time he wants to hook up with another man he better think twice because im running the show now, bitch.

"Perseus you are now a god" he finished. Ok, yep, i feel nothing at- oh, ok, nevermind i feel something. I felt my ass do some sort of flip or it probably like got bigger or something. Damn, I guess being the bottom gay sex god means you litterly have to have, what is considered, a perfect ass.

My normal shorts and sirt turned into a white toga that went down to my mid-thighs. As I looked over at Nico in disbelief I watched his dull black toga slowly start to fade into white at the bottom, as the bottom of mine faded into black. Aww (almost) matching togas, how cute.

After the strapy sandals magically appeared on my legs the wardrobe change was over. But wait, something is missing.

"What the hell, no rainbow?" I said outloud. Nico rolled his eyes but smiled amused. Magically, a rainbow hippie headband was on my forhead

"Aww, your first time using your godly powers. Thats adorable" Nico said hugging me.

"You mean that was me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well your little rainbow headband was you. Its cute by the way" he kissed my forehead.

"Want one?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Woah, its cute on you bug dont get any ideas about me" the gay god smirked

"Well boys" Artemis said, walking up to us. "Congratulations Percy. I always liked you" she whispered to me and smiled "Have fun you two." She touched both our foreheads and disapeared.

One of the chairs (or thrones if you want to be technacle) burst into light. As quickly as it came, it was gone. A white chair with rainbow cushions replaced the old throne.

"Wait, did artemis give up her throne for us?" I asked. I looked at my father.

"Yes, it is yours"...what? No explenation? Thats fine, I have my rainbow pillows and my boy. This is going to be a good eternity. I smiled back at Nico and took his hand in mine.

"Come on" I said and started running to our new throne, dragging my love behind me.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking that this is going to be 3 or 4 chapters long but im not sure yet. I have some good news and bad news. Good news:i got my computer working so I don't have to type on my phone anymore!!! Bad news:my internet sucks. So first chapter... it probably sucks but oh well I guess. I will try to upload every Thursday with this story but if not Thursday hopefully once a week.  
> kudos, comment, anything really  
> Also check me out on Instagram my name is percicoshipper I post pictures of...you guessed it percy an nico!!
> 
>  
> 
> I have a question tell me in the comments if you want me to write the smut that was going to happen later in the story.


End file.
